1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to binding devices, and particularly to a wire binding device for binding wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are a plurality of electrical wires in an electrical device, for example, signal wires and power wires for a motherboard in a computer. Ordinarily, the electrical wires are disorderly and unsystematic when the computer enclosure is assembled. The disordered condition of the wires may inhibit heat dissipation of the motherboard, and may also interfere with maintenance of the computer.